


The Crack house

by 2Chaengfied



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Chaengfied/pseuds/2Chaengfied





	The Crack house

_Lisa looked up_

_Who's idea was it to have 83 children_

_the only one she cared for was kokichi_

_But still why?_


End file.
